destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Skyson
Seth Skyson was a Khrysantian Askarai who was a fallen Senrasai, proclaiming himself the Serenon and aiming to rid Realitea of all energy. After his fall, he was defeated by Alissa and sucked into the Mortis dimension. When Alissa ventured into the dimension in search for ancient information, she encountered Seth. Initially hostile to him, they eventually joined forces and came back from Mortis to Esoterica and Kosmarai, eventually gaining the trust of Alissa and her friends and becoming a member of The Twelve. Personality and traits When he was still a young boy, Seth was very protective of his twin brother Luke. After their parents' disappearance, he and Luke had to survive on their own until they were brought to an orphanage. After Luke was taken by Kaat as his apprentice, Seth became bitter at him for leaving him alone. Seth was eventually taken by Master Tigren Ralos as his apprentice. A promising disciple, hard-working and zealous, he gained the attention of the Senrasai Council. At the age of 17, Seth, believing himself to be the Serenon, he asked for the Kaibar krysalion. After he was denied, Seth tried to take it by force, but was stopped by Caspian. After his transformation into Obsidian, Seth was a bitter and cruel person. He seemingly enjoyed torturing beings with his energy bending. He intented to use the Kaiber krysalion as a weapob to destroy Chrelytium. Despite this, he seemingly still had some good in him as he did not kill Luke or Jo when the opportunity arose. After Seth realized what he had done, he refused to let Alissa redeem him and instead let himself slip into the Mortis dimension. When Alissa ventured into the dimension, Seth greeted her, to which Alissa responded with a harsh greeting. Despite their differences, Alissa noticed how he had changed during the time they spent together. After escaping the dimension, Seth joined Team Axcalion and put his powers to use for the greater good. Over time, he learned to understand the concepts of peace and compassion. Despite his change, Seth had no problem killing his enemies in cold-blood when he deemed them too dangerous to live. He also condemned Kaiara Taliaros to a life of constant paranoia and insanity by removing her ability to use magic. Seth disliked pacifism and didn't always get along with Noa because of this. When she refused to kill Liana, he angrily called her irresponsible and childish. Appearance When Seth removed his mask before Alissa, Jo and Luke. Jo remarked that she expected a hideous monster, but she saw a handsome young man instead. Seth was a tall man, and stood 1.91 meters tall as an adult. Like his brother Luke, he was considered handsome. Seth was athletic and built, and was very muscular. Seth had black hair which he often wore in faux hawk or otherwise another similiar hairstyle. He had blue eyes, like his brother. Seth was Luke's fraternal twin brother and resembled him, but not nearly enough to be able to be confused with him. Category:Jenrasai Category:Senrasai Category:The Twelve Category:Main characters Category:Fallen Senrasai Category:Antagonists Category:Darkai